Seth Almar
This article was written by Sakurawind. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Seth Almar also known as the Hooded Demon is an original character created by Sakurawind and is one of the main characters in the original series, Black Thorn. Bio Seth is very quiet and only talks when he wants to. He doesn't really get along with others and always take things seriously. He often doesn't care about anyone else but himself but around people with black hair, he tones down a bit and becomes soft. Seth would hurt, torture, and/or kill anybody especially humans, but if the person has black hair, he begins to hesitate and tries not to harm them. Strengths • Seth uses his spikes not just kill but even torture his enemies, in which prevents him from succumbing to his curse. • He can move very quickly to avoid attacks • If grabbed by someone or something, he can use his spikes to escape... Weakness • Due to his curse, Seth tries to avoid using the Black Thorns to instantly kill them like decapitation. • He has a soft spot for people with black hair and can be manipulated by them... • He is less durable without his harness or when the gem is damaged and more likely to be at risk of getting killed. Harness It protects Seth's torso from harm. Seth can use his spikes without damaging the harness. It can be removed with extreme force or the gem gets damaged. When the gem is damaged, the colors become dull and it releases itself from Seth's body. Powers Black Thorn Seth has the power to extend black spikes from various parts of his body. He may use his spikes at will but he can't extend them longer than shown above... Seth uses his right hand, fingers, tongue, and back. the other sketches above are possible spots he'll use to bring out spikes. Instead of killing, Seth will use his spikes to torture his enemies and let them bleed to death. Blood Mirror By consuming a piece of a certain race's blood, flesh, etc, he can copy their abilities & takes form of their appearance and use it against them. The colors of his eyes & skin change and he will spawn any other additional features (pointy ears, tails, ANYTHING). It's mostly humanoid beings he'll copy from (aliens, other demons), but if a human have some special ability, he’ll have their abilities but still keep his normal appearance (if the character can change forms, it'll happen as well). The abilities he take are used for a short time, depending on how much he consumes. He can turn into anything except robots or animals or anything that doesn't have a human figure. True Demon Form When Seth is in a tight spot, he can turn into his True Demon form by either drinking his own blood or expressing extreme sorrow or crying. In this form, Seth's appearance changes and his spikes extend longer than normal. Unlike other forms he takes, he can't control this one. His killer instinct would start to kick in. Likes Quiet places, blood, human flesh, sharp objects, relaxing music, dusk, killing (especially with his spikes), people with very dark to black hair Dislikes Burning, his attractive appearance, curses (evil spells), swears, humans and their pleasures, love, people interfering, being annoyed, being weak, being told what to do, idiots, losing control, being in pain. Appearances *Black Thorn (First Appearance) Category:Sakurawind Category:Black Thorn Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Males